Alphabetical Adjectives
by WannaGetTrebleBoned
Summary: 26 adjectives that inspire oneshots. All Jeca. All different. Some AU some not. All HEA. Individual Summaries and Ratings in each chapter. READ!
1. Abrubt

**(A/N) **Hey! Ok I know I said Id do this a while ago but...life. So here is the 1st chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**Word: **Abrupt

**Summery: **All of Beca's abrupt hits to Jesse.

**RATING:**T

**JPOV**

I didn't know what to do when it 1st happened. It was like a splash of cold water on what I thought was a perfectly good, slow, but progressing relationship.

It was today, about a month after meeting, I just called one of my original greetings, and expected her to throw a comment back like always.

"Hey short stack." I said and did not expect to meet her glare, as she glanced up at me with a slight shake of her head, before she brought the headphones that were around her neck up to cover her ears. My eyebrows knit together as she struggled to lift a full crate, and headed for the stairs.

"Hey, I can help you with that." I say uselessly as I come up next to her, reaching for the crate, giving a soft smile since I know she didn't hear me. She barley glances at me as she pulls the crate away and climbs up the stairs.

"I don't need your help." she says harshly, as she takes the last step. Alrighty then, that wasn't pleasant. I decide to just take a hint and leave her be as I grab my own crate, moving it to a cart to start stacking. I nurse the slap as I do so, my brain going wild as to what caused the flip in progression.

"Beca…Is everything OK?" I ask as we leave the station 5 hours later. The shift had been the most boring yet, with her only coming to the ground floor 3 times to grab another crate, no words what so ever.

"Can you just leave me alone?" She says that glare in place and I give her a sad look, telling her I just want to help.

"I told you. I don't need anyone's help" she's about to put her headphones on again but I speak 1st.

"Everyone needs help at some point" I say and she gives me a calculated look, before it turns thoughtful then angry as she puts her headphones on and storms towards her dorm.

The second time was worse, painful even, like a hard punch to the gut, or a kick to the shin. I might have sort of deserved it, but I was just trying to read her, and she leaned in! Maybe only a centimeter but she leaned in before she changed her mind. She wanted to kiss me, I swear.

It was 3 weeks later; she invited me over to listen to her music. OK so maybe I just showed up, I had walked her to her dorm a couple of times, so it's not like I followed her, I'm not a stalker and she had said she would let me listen to one of her mixes, just not when or where.

After auditions and initiation night 3 days after the flip, she seemed fine. Back to her usual self if not a little stressed. But are usual sarcastic and mildly inappropriate banter was back, and I liked it. Of course I had to ruin it.

She took my unexpected appearance in stride though, her cheerful (creepy) roommate, Kimmy Jin wasn't there, luckily and she seemed her regular sarcastic self. I loved her mix and told her so, but then I had to bring up the movie, and I turn off the light, even though she made her disapproval known. I didn't plan to try to kiss her, really! I did those things because she needed to see the end of the movie! And you can't watch a movie with the light on! It's just not OK!

She was warm where her arm rested against mine, her small bed sort of forcing the contact, but I wasn't complaining. We joked, and everything was OK, until I finally lost the battle of not looking at her. Her blue eyes were amazingly illuminated in the light from the computer screen, and I was instantly lost in her face as I took in all the details close up for the 1st time.

My eyes finally landed on her lips after she looked back at me and I was leaning, then she was leaning. But then she wasn't. She sat up, pausing the movie and saying something. My heart fell to my stomach as I looked down and laughed at my idiocy. Kimmy Jim chose then to interrupt.

"The white girls back" she awkwardly said and Beca looked at her, and then looked at me. This was the second, the abrupt punch her look caused. The pity.

"And I'm out." I said, closing my computer, and picking up my bag off the ground. Kimmy Jin and her friends just stand there awkwardly. I'm hoping to revive the easy atmosphere, hoping this wont screw up the walls of hers I had broke down during the previous month and a half.

"Always a pleasure Kimmy Jin." I said, and then looked back to Beca, hoping she'd say something. But she just looked down, causing the pain to worsen. I sighed in defeat again, before leaving the dorm and walking in a haze towards my own.

The third time was so bad, like a kick to the balls; a horrible reality check, as I stood outside the police station, watching her argue with her dad. I know it was not a good idea to call her dad but I didn't have an option, I had no way back to Barden and no money.

Everything was great, a little backwards with Beca coming to rescue _me_ from the crazy tone hanger, and hurting herself. Then Fat Amy, Jesus that girl needs help! What sane woman wants to shove a sharp thing up a grown mans ass?

"Thanks for bailing me out." she said, and I causally told her I didn't, not expecting a problem, but then she was in my face and I was defending myself, for helping her?

"I don't need your help, you're not my boyfriend!" she had said, after I let her know I was only trying to help. Whack! Breathing had become hard but I hid it as she turned, walking towards her father. I mumbled a hurt 'got it' because I did, as I followed her, unashamedly listening to the conversation.

She never really mentioned her dad, except that he worked at the school, so how was I suppose to know he was going to flip out? Wait, what was that about LA? She was leaving? That was part of the kick; Beca had become a big part of my life over the last 5 months, it was strange thinking she wouldn't be there anymore

Beca's face, she looked so…broken. And she blamed me; I know it wasn't my entire fault, more her dad being a dick, the Bella's abandoning her. But the fact that, in her mind it was my fault…God it hurt. The awkward 45 minute car ride back to Barden was even worse; she had climbed into the back seat, giving me the option of sitting next to her when she's pissed, which I knew could result in actual physical abuse. Or sitting next to her dad…I opened the back door.

It was completely silent, the first 20 minutes, as I glanced at her every now and then, but I guess it was more than I thought, because maybe the 30th time doing it, I catch her glare.

"I'm sorry." I mouth and I swore I saw something, but she turned away, looking out the window, until we got to Barden.

The fourth and final time, god it's horrible. It's the final blow, the kill shot, the end of the world as I know it. As cliché as all those sound, that's how I feel. Brokenhearted. The worst part is that it doesn't fade away like the others.

She had taken a leap, changing the Bella's set on stage and I was heading down back stage to congratulate her, tell her it was great. I overheard Aubrey's comment, and just had to jump in; I didn't want people to get the wrong idea. I know about the oath and that It would kill Beca if she lost these girls, though she wouldn't admit it.

But then she says she doesn't need me, so why am I here? I was only trying to back her up and yet again I got shot for it. Ok, a bit of an exaggeration, but her words still echoed in my head…I don't need your help…just back off…

I'm slapped on the back as Benji comes back in and I give him a hopeful look since he had ran after Beca, though I don't know how I came to this knowledge, but he shakes his head and I sigh.

"I don't get it…I was trying to help." I say in a strangled confused voice, and he nods, saying that Beca's a tough girl, that she won't accept help easily. I already knew this, but I've tried, and it felt like I was getting there, like she was letting me in.

"Jesse, you have to perform in a minute…I know you're not in the right mind set, but you have to think of your team man. They need you." He said to me, and I sighed, trying to push Beca out of my head for the next 4 minutes so I could get through our set.

"Hey Jess…for what its worth…I'm pretty sure she likes you, she just doesn't know how to show it. She's scared." a soft voice comes from next to me as I look up to see the red head with tears in her eyes.

I smile and nod to Chloe, patting her shoulder in an attempt at comfort t she returns it before I leave, reaching the guys next to the stage, focusing on the set only. I had too. I was done with her, for now at least, I have spent the last 7 months trying to get her to let me in, but all she did was shut me out. I couldn't stand the hurt anymore. Another blow _would_ kill me.

The next few months prove me wrong, but I try to match Beca in stubbornness. I can't just let her in if she won't do the same. Trust is a two way street, and I learned I had to be more picky on who's street I went on. Fuck, I need to stop with these ridiculous metaphors. If she isn't going to trust me I won't trust her. There, simple and to the point.

But it didn't stop the pain, sitting at the dinner table as my siblings and parents talk during spring break, I couldn't focus on anything. Then came the messages, little apology's sometimes, one drunk dial, then just random things, like the stuff we would of probably of talked about at the station as we worked, had we still been on speaking terms.

But I stayed strong and deleted every single message. Well except the drunken dial, I'm sorry but I couldn't delete Beca saying she loved me…I'm pretty sure she doesn't remember it, but I couldn't get rid of the slurred recording, it only caused more pain really, because I knew she could. Love me, that is. But I also knew that she wasn't the type of person to serenade me in front of thousands of people.

She even came to my dorm, apologizing for yelling at me. Seriously? She's completely oblivious, and it just adds to the constant pain she's put on me, causing me to lash out maybe a little too much, but I know it's the right things to do, weather it makes since or not. I close the door in her face, feeling a small since of victory as I feel that maybe she got some of the pain this time. Followed by guilt of course.

Time continued, I hear about the Bella's getting back into the finals, and hear Beca asking for a few days during finals week off from Luke, which means she must have made up with the Bella's and will be performing. This means she'll probably kick our asses, since there's no way she went back to the group without some changes being made.

I happily enlist Benji as Bumpers replacement when Bumper flakes on us, which isn't completely surprising. My friends happiness helps a bit but then just sort of becomes annoying, but all of us are in 5 hour rehearsals each for the 5 days before we get on the place, since we have to re-choreograph most of the set, putting Benji's favorite song in it for him, but it works out and its good and I think we just might have a chance.

"Swag!" We do our usual chant 30 seconds before we have to go on, at Lincoln Center and just before the announcer calls for us, I hear a soft 'hey' from beside me.

"Hey" I say to Beca, the competition momentarily forgotten, I hate that she still has this effect on me, even after 2 months of nothing, but deep down I know that It means something a lot bigger.

"Good luck" she says, an out of character shy smile on her face.

"Thanks…You too" I say, trying to not be a guy and check her out. The Bella's new outfits were noticed by all of the trebles earlier today during dress rehearsals.

Were called and I get into place, ready to enter at the right time. I put the whole Beca argument out of my mind, focusing on just her. Pretending for a few minutes that she's mine, and everything is alright. By the reaction of the audience, I guess it worked because it's loud as Benji hugs me excitedly and we exit stage left, heading around through the lobby and too our seats, as the Bella's take their place on stage.

The Pitch Pipe blows but it's not in Aubrey's hand…I look to Chloe but no…then Beca's counting and I can't help the small proud smile. Then I sigh. There's no way we're going to win, of course I already thought that but I know that we nailed that performance, and thought there was a chance until I saw that Beca was in charge…we're dead.

"Seems like everybody's got a price…" Aubrey starts after all the girls start a perfect pitch, Chloe starts then Lily, shit who knew the girl could beat box. Damn. There even better and I put my head in my hands as I accept defeat. Lost the girl, lost the competition… life sucks.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey…" comes over the speakers, that beautiful strong alto hitting me hard. But it's not a painful punch…more like a curious nudge. She starts singing as she does the chorography, her eyes finding me in the audience, which I know is hard considering stage lights are bright as fuck.

"Don't you, forget about me" she sings and I can't help the smile as I look around the crowd. No fucking way! Beca Mitchell is serenading me…at the ICCA's… with Simple Minds…I can't believe it. I laugh and mumble an 'oh my god' as I remember the irony of my thought all those weeks ago.

"When you walk on by…Will you call my name?" she sings for the third time, and I pretend to begrudgingly raise my 1st but then she's doing it back and I laugh as she continues the song, hitting it out of the park like expected and making acapella history.

"Let's do it tonight!" They say and pose as the entire theater erupts, not one person is sitting or standing still as they cheer for the hugging group of girls on stage.

The announcer comes out complimenting them as they exit stage left but just come right down into the house, heading for the row behind us, Beca leading. I turn in my seat, our eyes staying connected with crazy smiles as she approaches me.

"Told you. Endings are the best part." I tell her with a smile, and she calls me a weirdo before her hands are in on my neck, pulling me down and our lips touch and the pain…disappears. Like it never was. I still have the dull memory of sitting in my dorm watching sad movies and romcoms and clutching my chest as tell the guy that just got rejected that I know how he feels.

But it's better now. She proved she cares, she put so much work into it all and now she's kissing me and how can a guy like me, so intent on a happy ending, deny the one she's handing to me?

"I'm so sorry." She whispers a minute later as we pull away from the kiss, I just shake my head as I lift her to bring her to my row of seats, setting her in my lap. My arms haven't moved from around her since she pulled me to her and I don't intend to change that any time soon.

"I shouldn't have pushed you away. I…guess I'm just afraid of getting hurt? But it was…wrong." she says, looking into my eyes and I can't help the smile.

"I'd never hurt you Beca" I whispered and her awkwardly bitten lip told me different…and I knew I had.

"_I'm_ sorry" I tell her and she sighs as she smiles softly "I knew you were worth fighting for…I know you are. I shouldn't have given up on you…Don't think I _really _did." I say and she smiles again.

"Good. Enough sappy apologizing. More kissing." she says with a smirk and I lean in with a laugh as I do as I'm told, no complaints.

She was this abrupt, hard exterior, badass bitch; with tall, iron walls, but I had set my mission to bring them down, and though there not all gone, the important ones are and she let me in. I couldn't have been happier.


	2. Banned

**(A/N)** Hey! So this is the 2nd installment of the Alphabetical Adjectives! The 3rd is half-ish done and I figured id post this now. So Here it is!

**Word: **Bannd: Officially or legally prohibited

**Summery: **Unpacking there new house, Beca finds an old list from there high school days. There Forbidden List. (Jeca has been bff forever and dated for a while, now married.)

**Rating: **M for language and content

**BPOV**

It's incredible how simply goofing off can get you in so much trouble. I smile as I look at the list, I couldn't believe we still had this! It survived all through high school and four years of college, only being discovered as we move into this house.

"Jesse! Look what I found!" I call out to my husband. We had married a month prior, just after our college graduation.

We had moved into this place just before the wedding but hadn't unpacked anything yet, then his parents surprised us with a three week all expenses paid trip to Paris for our honeymoon. We're just now unpacking and I'm going through his boxes that had sat in the corner of his dorm for the four years of college.

"What is it Mrs. Swanson?" he calls and I roll my eyes he hasn't stopped calling me that since the second it became true, not that I'm complaining really. I absolutely love it; I've waited over 10 years to be _Mrs. Swanson._

"Our Forbidden List" I laugh and hear his own as he moves from the kitchen to the living room, leaning down to grab the list I'm holding out to him from my place on the floor. He looks at it as he takes a seat next to be, his arm naturally falling around my waist.

"This thing still exists? I thought we lost it when we went to college." he says glancing at the paper and smiling at the memories there.

"I guess not, it was in this box." I say pointing to the box that had 'Beca and I' written on it and he laughs out loud, completely ignoring me as he recalls a memory.

"Remember McDonalds on 3rd? That guy was so red I thought he'd faint!" he says and I laugh with him, remembering the incident.

***B***

"Where do you wanna go eat?" Jesse asked excitedly from the passenger seat, I had gotten my license the week prior and it's the 1st time we actually got to _go_ somewhere alone, not walking distance from our houses.

"Let's see... There's that McDonalds over on 3rd? I could kill for some nuggets right now." I say and he agrees, saying a Big Mac sounds amazing, to which I grimace.

"Onions are so gross Jesse! Don't be thinking you get to kiss me with that breath." I joke and he laughs.

"No worries. I have gum!" He says victoriously, that adorkable smile on his face as he holds the package out, shoving it in my face as I swat him away and turn into the McDonalds.

"Inside or drive through?" he asks and I say inside since I don't want to eat and drive, as I park the car and we climb out, Jesse wrapping an arm around my waist as we enter the building, I smile since its all still so new, we had only really gotten together a month or so ago, but we'd been best friends for years before that.

We stand in line behind a mother with two small children, one saying they have to go to the bathroom and the other begging to go to the toys. I catch Jesse's mischievous look and narrow my eyes at him, knowing what he's going to say.

"Can we play on the toys?" He says quickly, not giving me time to interrupt. I groan as I roll my eyes and shake my head as I order my nuggets and barbeque sauce then his Big Mac with no pickles, like he always gets it. Jesse's older sister would take us to McDonalds all the time, before I could drive.

"Why not Bec? It would be just like old times!" He says as we stand off to the side to wait for our food. Like I said, Jesse and I have been friends for awhile. Like since we were in diapers awhile. We had gone to the same daycare for the 1st eight years of our lives together. Then we were in the same class for the next three years and went to the same middle school, then the same high school…Yea we've known each other forever, and Jesse does not let me live down the movie like life we share.

"Were not kids anymore Jesse, I'm pretty sure you have to be under 9 to go in that thing!" I say as I gesture to the child invested room on the other side of the dirty windowed wall.

"Please, Please, Please" He starts and I groan again. Of course he continues this until our order is called, and I move to grab it. I continue to ignore him and bring the food to an empty booth, the second I sit down and go for my nuggets they disappear from the tray.

"Dude!" I call out as I stand from the booth, reaching for the box of nuggets Jesse is holding over his head. Damn him and his height!

"Jesse! Give them back! I'm starving you ass hole!" I call out, getting glares from the few families in the eating area.

"I'll give them back if we can go to the ball pit!" He says equally as loud, his smile way to big and annoyingly distracting, causing me to laugh unintentionally.

"Fine! Just give me my food!" I say and he laughs as he grabs the tray from the table, keeping _my_ nuggets over his head as he walks away and into the humid BO smelling room, I sigh and groan in annoyance but follow the nerd that I love.

"Can I eat 1st?" I ask once he sets the tray on a new table, and he nods and gives me that 'duh' sounding 'yea' of his, as he flops down in the seat, setting my nuggets in front of me and opening my barbeque sauce for me since I'm apparently incapable of it, and have been since we were kids.

"So what movie do you want to watch next?" He asks and I sigh as we continue the ongoing conversation since 6th grade when he decided I needed a moviecation, and that he was going to give it to me. The second my last fry is in my mouth he grabs my hand and pulls me to the toys.

There's only one other family in here, since its 11:30AM on a Sunday so no one says anything as we stand in the middle and take off our shoes, then move to climb up the diagonal platform ladder thing. He leads me through the tunnels awkwardly, since he's the size of the tunnels now and complains that I have it easy since I'm so small, which I punch him in the calf for since that's all I can reach from behind him.

He groans in pain as we reach the big green room with the round thing in the center that kids used to 'claim' and you would have to wait until they took a turn on the slide to steal it.

"When the fuck did this thing get so small, seriously!" Jesse says as he plops down against the see through plastic, staring at The Hamburglar painting on the wall outside the toy.

"That's a bad word" A little girl says as she passes through to the slide, glaring at Jesse. Unlike every other 16 year old boy, Jesses eyes go wide as he sputters out a sincere sounding apology, saying he will put money in the swear jar when he gets home, which I know he does have and probably will do. He's just like that.

"You…why are you so cute? It's like annoying." I say with a sigh and he smirks. He loves it when my badass demeanor cracks and it normally happens when I express my feelings for him, so he loves using it too.

"You love it." He says as he reaches out to my hand, pulling me closer, I lean in too, smiling at him. Our faces get about 2 inches apart.

"Told you no kisses onion boy." I say with a chuckle as I make my way down a different tunnel, with the weaved fabric things, I try to beat him through it but don't succeed, as he catches up well I'm on the last little bit, shaking it like crazy as I squeal. I'm horribly afraid of heights and he knows I _hate_ the weaved fabric things.

"Jesse! STOP!" I say and he laughs in my ear from right behind me but finally does and I get a whiff of mint, realizing he put the gum in his mouth. I make it to the little circle with the fake steering wheels and move to sit against the side, knowing what he wants. The second I turn around his lips are on mine, soft and wet and my left hand goes to his shoulder, my right to his waist as he leans over me.

"Cooties!" Were interrupted by the same girl from before and another with her, they giggle as we pull away and look at them, running off down the other tunnel.

"Maybe we shouldn't kiss in front of kids." I say and he agrees with a chuckle, leaning away and heading back town the tunnel we came through, with the weaved fabric, but he lays across it allowing me to climb over him. I peck the back of his neck, below his ear just before climbing off in thanks but it only works to rile him up as he groans and I giggle. I make it over to the slide, and when he gets there, I climb on his lap, as we lean back to slide down.

I feel _his_ lips on _my_ neck for the entire 15 second ride down the twirl slide and bite my lip. God, now I want him. Bad.

Were off the slid and Jesse's pulling me towards the ball pit. The area it faces is empty of people and he jumps in, burying himself completely. I do the same, finding him quickly, and then his lips are on mine roughly, and his hands find my hips as mine tangle in his hair and were making out in a fucking ball pit. I guess we weren't as hidden as we thought in the three feet of plastic balls because we hear a loud gruff voice.

"Hey! Kids! Stop that!" The red faced older mad says awkwardly as he takes in mine and Jesses swollen lips and messy hair, I'm boiling hot in embarrassment and Jesse's ears are redder then I've ever seen them as we climb out of the pit and move to the table to grab our things, apologizing to the man. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Please, don't come back here" He reminds us that McDonalds is a family place and that he knows our faces now, hinting at the fact that we are now _not_ welcome at the McDonalds on 3rd.

We climb into the car and Jesse reaches into his wallet, pulling out that stupid list he started over 2 years earlier.

***B***

"I couldn't help myself! You winded me up so much, I just wanted you!" I tell him seductively as I lay in his arms now as we recollect on the memory. He smirks that same smirk he had in that green tinted room 6 years ago, though a little manlier and with a much more defined and likable jaw. Yum.

"You always want me. Don't even try to hide it wifey." he says and I smile at the little nick name he'd given me over the past month wail in Paris.

"Of course hubby, why would I have married you otherwise?" I joke and lean up to kiss him lightly.

"Remember when you started that list? At that Sears in the mall? I don't know what we were thinking!" I say as I look at the 1st thing on the list.

***B***

"Ugh, Jesse, why did you want to go to the mall again?" I groan as we walk away from his sister's car and into the big entrance.

"Were starting high school in a week Beca. I need some new threads." He says grabbing his shirt as he tries to act 'gangster'

"Dude no. That does not work for you." I say and he laughs. I ask where to 1st and he just grabs me and starts pulling me from store to store.

We've been walking for 2 hours and he's bought 2 pairs of jeans, and 2 T-shirts, a sweatshirt and a Knicks hat.

I insist we stop for lunch, grabbing some Taco time and some Monsters to go with them. Were heading towards Sears and his monster is half gone; where mine is empty in the garbage can we just passed.

"Jess! Let's go in Sears and play elevator/ escalator tag!" I say over excitedly, the Monster hitting me hard, he just laughs and stumbles along as I grab his hand and pull him into the store.

"What are we doing again?" Jesse asks after another drink of his monster.

"It's easy. One of us gets the escalator, and the other the elevator, we meet at the dressing rooms in the juniors down stairs. 1st one there wins!" I say as I bounce up and down. I'm so excited! I am so going to win, whichever one I have!

"Ok, so who gets what?" He asks and I suggest we flip a coin, so he pulls out a quarter, and I call heads as the coin shoots into the air, which means I get the escalator since that's what winner was.

"Ok-"

"Wait!" Jesse cuts me off as he finishes his Monster and throws it into a nearby trash can, shoves his new clothes all into one bag then the bag into his back pack. He nods at me.

"Ok…1…2…3…GO!" I say as I book it for the escalator, walking as fast as I can down the moving stairs, apologizing to the couple as I run pass them, jumping off the escalator and running for the junior girl's area, ignoring the employee yelling after me to slow down.

I skid to a stop by the dressing whipping around, looking for Jesse, I smile when I don't see him, an idea coming to me as I see a shirt, I grab it off the rack and jump into a dressing room, changing quickly. A second later I hear Jesse's heavy breath as he gets to the dressing room, then his 'yes!' as I know he threw his fist in the air. I come out then a smile on my face.

"What do you think about this?" I say, gesturing to the shirt that reads 'I'm better then you, get used to it' in large pink lettering over the black background.

"You…cheated!" he says and I laugh and shake my head, running a hand through me hair.

"Nope! You are such a sore loser! Take the shirt-advice Jesse." I say and he laughs as he leans forward to catch his breath, I laugh again as I enter the dressing room, changing back into my own shirt.

I come out a minute later, seeing Jesse standing perfectly straight, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What's up dork?" I say and he shakes his head frantically, that's when I notice the stuffy looking old woman next to him, with a name plate that says 'Manager'. I vaguely recognize her as the employee I ignored 3 minutes earlier.

"Young lady, as I was just about to tell your boyfriend here, we do not tolerate children running around out store. We must ask you to leave now. You are not welcome back." She says sternly, and I look at Jesse, then the floor, turning red. I try to ignore the fact that she called him my boyfriend, no need to freak out over it now.

"I'm sorry. It was his idea." I say, holding onto my smirk as Jesse fumbles then just looks back to the ground, the women points to the nearby exit and we head that way, our heads down.

"Why did you say it was my idea?!" Jesse yells, once we'd gotten out of ear shot of the woman.

"What was I supposed to say?" I joke and he narrows his eyes, I just make a face at him causing him to laugh, but then my head is under his arm and he's giving me a noogie, his laughter ringing out through the mall.

"Jesse! Cut it out!" I say, my teeth find his arm and I laugh after he yelps in pain, jumping away. I didn't even bite that hard!

"Oh! I remember fighting with my brother when I was that age! So cute!" A woman says with a sweet smile. And my eye brows shoot up.

"Brother? I don't think I'd be able to live with him as a relative" I joke easily. He's called my brother and my boyfriend in the span of 10 minutes…I decide I definitely like boyfriend more.

The woman just laughs and continues walking and Jesse and I make awkward eye contact, before we burst out laughing.

We continue around the mall for a little bit longer then find a pay phone to call his sister to pick us up.

"OK, so were banned from Sears…Hey! We should start a list! Odds are we will get banned from many other places…I mean were just like that, it would be epic! Years from now we could look back on all the crazy stuff we did!" Jesse said excitedly as we waited on a bench outside the mall.

"Go ahead nerd. But really? Why would we get kicked out of places? I was totally junked up on that monster today, so you can't think it will be a normal occurrence." I say and he just laughs.

When we get to his house 20 minutes later, he drags me to his room and pulls out a piece of paper, writing _Sears-Elevator/Escalator tag- 8/28/05_

***B***

"That was sort of the day I fell for you…" I say, smiling up into his dark eyes, and he smiles back.

"That lady called me you boyfriend…I guess it made me think about it too." he shrugs, and I roll my eyes.

"I was right though! Look at us, almost 7 years later, and looking back at all the crazy shit!" he smiles, proud at his psychic skills, I just kiss him again.

"Jesus! Remember our graduation party! I don't know who thought a 3am drunken Wall-Mart trip was a good idea, but I guess it created some memories." He laughed as I got lost in said memory.

***B***

"Jesse!" I squealed as he kissed my neck in the back seat of the 7 seater truck thing we were in. I think it was Bumpers, I vaguely remember him yelling at us to not scratch anything. Our friend Chloe and her boyfriend Tom were in the seat in front of us, Chloe was on top of him, and Aubrey and her boyfriend Uni were in a similar position beside them.

Jesse's best friend, Benji and his girlfriend Nikki were beside us, mumbling little lovey dovey sayings to each other and Eskimo kissing. They were definitely the innocents of the group.

Bumper was driving and his girlfriend I think her name was Amy, she was a foreign exchange student we got like 6 month ago, was in the passenger seat.

More of our friends Donald, Stacie, Lily and her boyfriend Lee and Cynthia Rose and her girlfriend Denise rode in Donald's car. Its only supposes to seat 4.

"Were here losers!" Bumper called out as the couples detached, pretending to be embarrassed.

I climbed out, and remember thinking that we probably looked like clown cars, 16 teenagers coming from two cars, and laughing about it as I attempted to explains it to Jesse. He laughed too, though I don't know if he actually got it. We entered the familiar blue and white building, instantly, splitting into groups.

Benji, Nikki, Chloe and Tom were with Jesse and I and we were heading to the snack Isle, I was hungry since we had all sort of gotten high a few hours before. It was only Jesse's and I's 4th time, but the munchies were not a myth.

"Ohh…I want Oreos! Benji can we get Oreos?" Jesse asked, sounding like a little kid, I laughed at this as I grabbed some off brand brownies.

"BROWNIES!" I screamed for some reason and opened the package; I was hungry and still planned to pay for it, so no big deal.

"WOOO! I'm gunna win!" I heard Donald yell and looked around, only to see him flash across the end of the isle on a cart, Bumper coming right after him. I rolled my eyes as I munched on the delicious chocolate, they are such idiots.

"Guys! Check this out! 100 ways to get kicked out of Wall-Mart!" Chloe says, smiling at Tom's iPhone. His parents had gotten it for him last year since that's when he graduated.

"Awesome! Give me one!" Jesse calls out and I giggle.

"Yea me too!" I sat back and Chloe hmms for a second until we yell at her to hurry up!

"OKOK! Jesse! Do an American Idol audition in front of the security cameras. Beca…move the 'wet floor' signs to carpeted areas!" She says and Jesse calls 1st as we follow him back to the entrance, I might have dropped my brownie box, but oh well. Benji and Nikki aren't with us anymore, so Tom, Chloe and I pretend to be the judges.

"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more!" MY boyfriend starts, and then jumps into the air guitar for the instrumental.

"Brew naue! Ahhhh, once I rose the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion, I was souring ever higher! But I flew to high!" He belts out, not sounding too bad because he's Jesse and perfect…or maybe because I'm high and horny.

"Stop, stop stop! That was absolutely dreadful! Why would you even try out? NO!" Tom yells out in the British accent. I squeal, because I'm in the middle so that makes me Paula.

"Oh you were perfect! Beautiful! YES! Simon is an asshole ignore him!" I say with a wink.

"That was great dog, a little pitchy, but you pulled it together at the end and nailed it! Yes!" Chloe calls out in the most hilarious Randy Jackson impression and we all end up laughing.

"Umm…Excuse me? Could you move? Paying customers are trying to enter the store." A snobbish women says and we sort of laugh as we stumble away, me clinging onto to Jesse as we turn and end up in the candy isle, Chloe sees Hershey's Kisses and squeals much like I did earlier, grabbing the package, looking around the desolate isle, then opening it, I gasp.

"Chloe! Give me some!" I say and she does so as we munch down on our favorite chocolate treat.

"Becs! Look a wet floor sign!" Jesse calls out and I laugh as I look around like Chloe did, I quickly pick it up, almost falling on my ass since the floor was wet…duh. Then we all _discreetly _run to the clothing area, I look around again and put the sign there, since its carpet, and then we book it to the video game demos, finding Lily and Lee.

Were all laughing hysterically and none of us notice the three large male workers approaching us, the rest of our group slumped together behind them.

"Excuse me? This is not a playground kids. There is really no need to be running amuck around our store. I've given all of you one warning and now you're done. Please leave." The old guy in the tucked in dark blue shirt with a Manager tag on it says and we all stop laughing slowly as we look at each other, then to the ground.

Lily and Lee follow, even though they were the only ones not doing anything wrong…at least I think. We get back to the cars and, once the Kicking Out group is out of ear shot, we all start laughing again. We start telling stories of how each of us got caught doing something else, laughing more as we finally decide leaving is the best plan.

"Another place to add to the list!" Jesse says after we've climbed into the back of Bumpers car again.

"Wha?" I ask, not coherent at all, but then his words actually get to my ears and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever nerd. I'm tired so." I say as I rest my head on his shoulder and fall asleep.

***B***

"I can't believe Bumper actually knocked all those glass bottles down! Just to win a stupid cart race!" I say as Jesse laughs with me.

"Did Lily and Lee even do anything?" He asks and I snap my fingers.

"I've always wondered that! I mean we found them just playing video games." I say and we fall into each other as we laugh more.

"Guys! Where are you?" I hear the voice of my long time best girl friend Chloe, and smile as I stand from Jesse's lap.

"Back here!" I say as I help Jesse up. He folds the list back up and I put it back in the box I found it in.

"Oh! Well, I was just coming by to see if you guys still planned on coming to our barbeque." She says as she comes into view, smiling at us, my eyes go wide as I grab Jesse's left hand, seeing the time on his watch there.

"Wholly shit! We lost track of time! Yea chlo, we will be there in a few, just got to change.

"You better! Tom just started the burgers and you know how Bumper eats." She says with a smile and leaves to go back next door.

"We seriously just spent two hours reminiscing." I laugh and he smiles as he pulls me close.

"Yea, but we had fun. We've made some good memories." He says as my arms go around his neck and he holds my hips.

"Yea we have." I laugh and his cheesy smile shows up as he replies.

"And now its time to make even more." He smiles and I roll my eyes.

"Your such a weirdo" I say before leaning forward to kiss my adorkable husband.

**(A/N)** Review! :)


	3. Challenging

**(AN) **OK, sorry for the wait, life's been hectic. 2 jobs! This means more money, but less energy ha-ha. I was also getting writers block, so I had my friend choose a different word. Then I wrote this in an hour: P Hope you like it! :)

**Word: **Challenging- testing one's ability, endurance.

**Summary: **A challenging dip in Beca and Jesse's relationship after college.

**RATING:**T

**JPOV**

"I just…I can't be here right now. I'll stay at Benji's." I say dejectedly to my girlfriends tear streaked face. She just didn't understand, and me being here wasn't going to help at the time.

"Jesse!...You can't leave me." She sobs and it breaks my heart but I know I can't help her through this, not when she won't let me. Not when she won't try.

"I'm not. I love you, I would never leave you. But I can't help you if you won't let me. You got to figure this out for yourself before I can help at all. I'm sorry." I say, but staying firmly in my spot after wiping my own tears from my face. If I touched her, I'd stay and nothing would be fixed.

"I love you too." She says after a short silence and I swallow back more tears before nodding and heading out of the apartment building, both hoping for and against her chasing after me.

I send Benji a text on the short walk down the street to his apartment complex, asking if it's cool that I crash on his couch. He says its cool, then asks if everything's alright. I tell him that I'll explain everything when I get there.

"Hey man." I say, sniffling as I enter his apartment 5 minutes later. He claps a hand on my shoulder and walks me over to the couch.

"What's up?" he asks, as I brush my sleeve along my own tear stained face. Beca rarely cried so I knew this wasn't good. Her face before I left is still burned into my brain.

"She doesn't get it. She can't just act like it isn't happen Benji, she has to face it. She's known two months know and acts just like she did before all the progress, but I know it's killing her and she won't talk to me!" I say exasperated, as I slump into his uncomfortable couch, another reason to go home, but I ignore it.

"I know, but you know Beca, she bottles stuff up. I'm sure she will come to you when she's ready." Benji comforts, patting my arm. He stands and asks if I want a beer. I sigh and nod in agreement.

"I don't know…this is big, everything was going so great between them and then just bam! It's almost like freshman year again, were a 1000 miles away." I complain and Benji looks at me thoughtfully, giving me a knowing smile.

"Sorry Benji, I'm complaining about my girl whose, in reality, a block away, when yours _is_ miles away." I say sympathetically, patting his shoulder. Jessica had taken a music teacher job back in Georgia and Benji had always planned to come to LA. They've been doing the long distance thing for over 6 months

"Eh it's ok, she actually might move here. Her sister is planning on it after she graduates this year and they were thinking of getting an apartment together since her dads so against living together before marriage." Benji says excitedly and I smile.

"That's great man, I'm happy for you." I say and he nods. He flips on the TV and presses play, one of the Star Wars movies is always in his DVD player and we watch it together for the 100th time, quoting the lines together. We each consume a second beer and, after the movie of course, say goodnight.

I don't sleep great, considering the uncomfortable couch but also because my mind is racing, worrying about Beca. I knew our relationship would be anything but easy. She had promised me that 1st night that it would be challenging at the least to deal with her, but I just kissed her and repeated my love for her, causing her to roll her eyes but kiss me back.

This all happened on a Friday night so Benji and I just hung out all weekend, watching movies and playing video games. I was sort of like old times, when we were roommates. He asks if I want to go to a bar Saturday night, but I decline. I've never really been that much into drinking and didn't want to use it now.

I decide I'd go home on Monday, since I don't think I could stand Benji's couch another night and I missed Beca terribly.

Benji's beeping coffee maker wakes me up on Monday morning at 7am, since he has to go to work. He owns and manages a magic shop in the city, Real Illusions.

"Lock up when you leave Jess, I'll be back by 7." He says before he leaves, I'm in his kitchen, drinking coffee. I finish and shower and dress in my work clothes. I send Beca a text, saying I'd be home tonight. Sweet and simple, and her reply is the same. 'OK'

I get to work at 9am sharp, like every morning. I power through the day, focusing on my duties. It was surprising how quick I'd made it into the movie industry. I wasn't _scoring_ movies yet, but I was getting there. I've met many people who _do_ score movies and have made friends with them, so it can't be far. I'm still more of an errand boy at this point though.

5:00 PM rolls around eventually and I'm packing up when Annie, one of the composers, asks if I would like to go out for a drink. I'm about to decline, since Beca met her at a work party a month ago and had told me she didn't like how she looked at me, but remembered I wanted her opinion on something.

"Actually…sure. But just a drink. I have to get home." I say and she nods, smiling wide. We make our way to Riley's, a bar a few blocks away and I order a beer, and she orders a gin and tonic, which causes me to raise my eyebrows.

"So, how's the girlfriend?" She asks, and I grimace and she makes a face, I would almost call it hopeful before it changes to a questioning look.

"Trouble in paradise?" She asks, sipping her drink, and I take a swig, debating whether to tell her.

"Not really, just working through some things is all. We'll be fine." I say, deciding not to disclose my business as a knot forms in my stomach. I wasn't so sure about this now.

"Ah, well I hope everything works itself out." She says, and I get a hint of dishonestly in her smile, but shake it away, it wouldn't really matter if she likes me. I'm all Beca's.

"It will." I say, maybe a bit harsh as she blanches but smiles anyway, changing the subject to work. I had given her a piece I worked on for a movie we were doing, and she was giving me her opinion.

"Really? You liked it?" I asked hopefully, and she nods.

"Yea, it fit the scene perfectly. You're really talented Jesse." She says, brushing my arm and I smiled big, taking another swig of my beer and nodding.

"I know! It's what I've been trying to tell you!" I joke and she laughs, maybe a little too much at my stupid joke, but I like the ego boost.

"Jesse?" I hear from behind me, and turn to see Beca standing there, looking almost sort of shocked, but I smile guiltily, remembering she was expecting me home half hour ago.

"Hey Becs. Sorry, I should have called." I say, standing to greet her, but she backs away. I give her a confused look.

"Why are you with her?" She says pointing at Annie, and I shake my head.

"Relax, it's just a drink. She's telling me what she thinks about some work I did." I say and Beca nods. I narrow my eyes.

"What did you think I was doing?" I ask, stepping closer to her as to once again keep our business, our business, but sort of getting upset. Did she not trust me?

"Nothing…I'm sorry, that idiot Mike at your work said you left with her and 'looked cozy', I shouldn't have listened to him. Stupid insecurities." She says shaking her head, whispering the last part almost to herself.

"Oh…Yea Mike's an ass. Uh, you wanna go?" I ask and she nods, pursing her lips as she looks past me folding her arms. I assume she's looking at Annie since her face turns to a glare; I turn just in time to see Annie look to me, a small smile on her face.

"Well, thanks again for looking at my work, see you tomorrow." I say putting some money on the bar for my beer, and grabbing my coat and following Beca out, not acknowledging her goodbye.

"So." I say after we walked for a few minutes with way too much space between us.

"So." She says, slowing slightly to look at me.

"I'm sorry-" We both start and then laugh looking down. "You first." She says and I sigh.

"I'm sorry that I left like I did, I just knew you needed some time to yourself. I know you need your space, but I hate seeing you like that, not…Beca, without being able to do something about it." I say, and she nods.

"I know Jesse. I'm sorry I took the news the way I did. I'm still not that sure about it you know? I mean there in their 40s! It'll be so weird having a sibling that's young enough to be my kid." She says, grimacing and I stop her, grabbing her hands in mine as we face each other.

"I understand that, and it will be weird, but-wait, your kid? Do you want kids?" I ask and her eyes go wide.

"I-I don't know, I never really pictured myself as a…mom before." She says with a grimace and this conversation has taken a strange turn. Yea, her dad was having another kid with Sheila Diva-I came up with that one by the way- but we hadn't really talked about it. I wanted kids eventually, and I knew Beca would be the mother of those children if they were to exist. I had predicted aca-children over 5 years ago, according to Beca. She was right; I didn't remember any of my first Hood Night.

"You'd be an amazing mom." I say squeezing her hand; we had started walking again, this time with her hand in mine and her other holding my arm in our regular walking embrace. It was the most PDA Beca really ever initiated, though she's never really stopped me from kissing her or anything in public, she'd rarely start it.

"Really?" She says and I hear the sarcastic hint in her voice, and I look over at her.

"Yes. You are strong, caring and passionate. Any child would be proud to have you as a mom." I say genuinely and honestly, making sure to make eye contact. Maybe it would actually get through to her this time.

"Thanks. I think you'd be an amazing dad." She says, nudging me with her shoulder, and I smile, knowing she's sincere. "Yup, whether it's a boy or a girl, it will have seen every movie made and know all the facts about them by age 10." She jokes with a laugh and I smile.

"Of course!" I agree, seriously, though I'm smiling, causing her to laugh more.

"So, are you going to call your dad?" I ask after the laughter dies down and she goes quiet again, taking a deep breath.

"I will. It's not just the age thing. It's sort of the same feeling I had when I was 15, and he left the 1st time. He'll have someone else to love, that will love him unconditionally and he won't have to work at it like with me. He can just start over with this kid." She says shyly and I squeeze her hand again, getting her to look at me with her vulnerable deep blue eyes.

"Your dad loves you Beca, unconditionally. He'll love this baby too. Love doesn't have a limit, it expands." I say and she raises an eye brow at me.

"Is that a movie quote dork?" She asks and I smile, and shake my head.

"No, it's the truth. My mom told me the same thing when I was 8 and my brother and sister were born. I was being a brat, because the twins were getting so much attention. She let me know that she loves us all equally, and infinitely." I tell her and she smiles.

"That's so something your mom would say." She smiles and my eye brows nit together.

"Why you hating on my mama?" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Ok, that's a movie quote. I'm not, just saying she's a sap like her son." She says and I laugh, shrugging in agreement.

"I had to get it from somewhere." I agree and she smiles.

"Sure dude. Thanks for that though, I'll try to keep it in mind when I talk to him." She says and I let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her, pulling her closer as I kiss her head.

"Good. I love you Bec, always and forever." I say, smiling as she wraps her arm around my waist in return. It was my usual endearment when I told her I loved her. She surprises me by stopping our walking to give me a real kiss, passion filled and hard.

"I love you too. I missed you so much Jesse." She whispers against my lips when we pull away for breath a minute later, and I peck her lips again.

"Me too. Benji's couch sucks." I say and she giggles, throwing her head back as my arms wrap around her waist, a happy smile on my face. We were Beca and Jesse again.

"I'm sure. Ready to go home nerd?" She asks and I nod exaggeratedly, causing her to laugh again, before pulling me in the direction of our apartment.


End file.
